


Versace on the Damn Floor

by softpoodle



Series: Treasure Box [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Jaehyun is such a cute little shit sometimes, M/M, he's rubbing off on Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpoodle/pseuds/softpoodle
Summary: In which Mark was deadass caught blasting Versace on the floor by a slightly horrified Taeyeong.





	Versace on the Damn Floor

It’s another day in the 127 dorm and it’s weird because someone is blasting Versace on the Floor of the living room speakers at 6 in the morning on a fucking Sunday. Taeyong feels very unholy right now, so he’s up to check on the culprit fully expecting it’s Johnny or Jaehyun but is shocked to find it’s Mark.

 

It’s Mark.

 

His baby singing and dancing with a floor mop to Versace on the damn floor. A part of him is happy the kid is doing housechores but another part of him is dying because is this what happens after long-ass ride?

 

“Oh, hi hyung! Good morning!” The baby chick even has the audacity to run up to him and kiss him on the cheek. The other members start flocking up to the living room probably wondering if there’s already breakfast.

 

The song ends and Taeyong decides to save the interrogation for later, which he eventually forgets until three days later when Mark plays the same song again in the middle of the night just in time for the two EnNana djs arrive home.

 

“Jonathan, do you have anything to do with this?” A very confused Johnny arrives in the living room to find an angry looking Taeyong.

 

“What are you accusing me of this time?”

 

Taeyong shoves Mark’s phone on Johnny’s face. A curious Jaehyun peeks too and laughs. It’s the paused screen of the Versace on the Floor music video Mark was playing.

 

“I swear to god it’s not me. It’s fucking Jeffrey. Do you honestly think I’d recommend a baby-making song to an actual baby?”

 

“I am not a baby.” Said baby who was quietly sitting on the sofa pouts. Taeyong and Johnny oggle except for Jaehyun who snickers.

 

“Yes you are. Even the whole Dreamies agree.” Taeyong replies handing his phone back. 

 

“Mark's not exactly a baby anymore you know. He's a grown up man now. Beside, it's a good song! What’s wrong with it?” Jaehyun supplies. 

 

"See! I told you it was Jaehyun. He even listens to it before he sleeps!"

 

“What? It’s a good mood maker.” Everyone goes quiet after his reply. Mark is averting his eyes. Johnny is sweating bullets. And Taeyong, Taeyong is glaring daggers at Jaehyun who is totally oblivious to what he’s implying.

 

“What the actual fuck? You’re saying it’s a mood maker for when you go to bed huh. Do remind me, who are you rooming with again?”

 

Jaehyun answers and that’s when he realizes what Taeyong was thinking. Johnny has already upped and left taking the baby (Mark) with him. Which leaves the two in the living room.

 

“Oh god hyung. Please don’t tell me you’re actually assuming what I think you are because EW. Do you honestly think I’d do the do with Johnny hyung? Reaaaally?”

 

“He’s a good looking man I don’t judge. I just wish you told me because I thought we were best friends.”

 

“Ugh. I blame Bruno Mars for this.” Jaehyun murmurs before kissing Taeyong on the lips. “I don’t want to drop Johnny hyung’s Versace, Gucci, or whatever he’s wearing on the floor. I don’t even see him that way. I’d rather have your clothes on my bedroom floor Taeyong hyung.”

 

“I..I- What do I even say to this?” Taeyong replies looking anywhere but him, his whole face looking like a fresh tomato.

 

“For a guy who writes pretty kinky lyrics, you sure are this adorable huh.”

 

“Ugh. Shut up.”

 

 

(They end up jamming to the said babymaking song that night.)


End file.
